Assault rifle
AR ('''A'ssault R'ifle) is a selective fire rifle that uses an intermediate cartridge and a detachable magazine. Assault rifles are the standard infantry weapons in most modern armies. Assault rifles are categorized in between light machine guns, which are intended more for sustained automatic fire in a light support role, and submachine guns, which fire a pistol cartridge rather than a rifle cartridge. Overview Assault rifle is chambered with intermediate rifle cartridges or small caliber cartridges. It has good accuracy, high rate of fire and more powerful than the submachine guns. Assault rifles can be used in close, middle and even long range depends on a user's skill. These following assault rifles have been adopted and used in the game: Counter-Terrorist FAMAS :Main article: FAMAS F1 '''FAMAS has lower magazine capacity than its counterpart, the Galil but it can be fired in two modes; fully-automatic for close battle and burst-fire for long range battle. M4A1 :Main article: Colt M4A1 The M4A1 is one of the famous assault rifle in game and known to be the mark for the counter-terrorists. When compared to the AK-47, M4A1 does lower damage and higher purchase cost but it has higher accuracy, lower recoil and attachable silencer for stealth missions. AUG :Main article: Steyr AUG A1 The AUG is the sharpshooter assault rifle for counter-terrorists. It has smaller crosshair size but has longer reload time when compared to the SIG SG552 SCAR :Main article: FN SCAR L The SCAR is the free edition assault rifle for counter-terrorists. It is more accurate than its counterpart, the XM8 Carbine but it is slightly heavier. M16A4 :Main article: M16A4 The M16A4 does lower damage, has lower accuracy, higher recoil than its counterpart, the AN-94. It can be fired in three-round burst only. Terrorist Galil :Main article: Galil The Galil is a cheap battle rifle comes with good accuracy and high rate of fire. Its 35 rounds per magazine makes it is safer for matching two consecutive enemies. This rifle is widely used in Original modes. Another skin for this weapon is the FNC. AK-47 :Main article: AK-47 The AK-47 is a trademark assault rifle for the Terrorists. It fires 30 rounds of 7.62mm rifle caliber which deals higher damage than ordinary assault rifle. Thus, it is very accurate in long range and good rate of fire. The only disadvantage for this rifle is its high recoil due its strong penetration power. It is widely used in Original modes and has two variants; 60 rounds and the AKM. SG552 :Main article: SIG SG552 The SG552 is a sharpshooter rifle comes with 1× optical scope feature. It fires 30 rounds of 5.56mm rifle caliber and does pretty good damage and rate of fire. Its scope is usable for long range battle, making it one of the most favorite weapon among players in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. XM8 :Main article: XM8 Carbine The XM8 is an assault rifle comes with 1× optical scope feature. It fires 30 rounds of 5.56mm rifle cartridge and has high rate of fire but high recoil. It is commonly used due to the free edition. It has a variant called XM8 Sharpshooter. AN-94 :Main article: AN-94 The AN-94 fires 30 rounds of 5.45mm cartridge in 2 burst-fire mode and accurate in long range. It has low recoil and high rate of fire. Thus, it is light. Its Counter-Terrorist counterpart is the M16A4. Both M14 EBR :Main article: M14 EBR M14 EBR is a battle rifle chambered with 20 rounds of 7.62mm rifle caliber. It does high damage as an AK-47 and accurate as an M4A1. This rifle is frequently used as a semi-automatic rifle; fired in one-burst due to ammunition reservation. It is suitable for 1 vs 1 combat. TAR-21 :Main article: TAR-21 IMI ('''I'srael M'ilitary '''I'ndustries)'' '''TAR-21 ('''T'avor A'ssault '''R'ifle - '21'st Century)'' is an assault rifle chambered with 30 rounds of 5.56mm rifle caliber. It comes with a usable EOTech holographic sight which acts as a scope in game. TAR-21 is famous in Zombie modes due to its very high knock back power against zombies. FN F2000 Tactical :Main article: FN F2000. '''FN F2000 Tactical is a premium assault rifle that cannot be bought from Shop. It can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It does moderate damage and has standard fire rate for an assault rifle but it has poor accuracy, medium recoil and heavy. StG 44 :Main article: StG 44. StG 44 is a World War II assault rifle that is designed in game as the middle between AK-47 and M4A1. It does high damage, has short reload time, stable accuracy and standard purchase price for an assault rifle. However, it has low fire rate, high recoil and heavy. *QBZ-95B Comparison SCAR & XM8 Both SCAR and Galil cost $2450 but SCAR dose greater damage, more accurate and faster reload. However, XM8 has higher rate of fire and usable scope for long range. FAMAS & Galil FAMAS is more accurate and can be fired in three-round burst but it has lower rate of fire, more expensive, has lower clip size and takes longer reload time than Galil. Both of them shares the same value of damage, recoil and speed reduction. M4A1 & AK-47 M4A1 costs more than AK-47, does lower damage, lower accuracy and longer reload time but it has lower recoil, lighter and can be attached with a silencer for stealth tactics. AUG & SG552 SG552 does higher damage but it has greater recoil. Both of them shares same accuracy and reload time. Others Gallery External links *Assault rifles at Wikipedia Category:Weapons